Talk:"Boris"/@comment-35467302-20180624201343/@comment-5406733-20180718230710
to Mango-Pango "Alice" consuming the organs as a way to regain her beauty is possible. But that wouldn't mean that it would work right away. "Alice" couldn've consumed them and we might've seen a physical change from her in chapter 5 if she had survived. The fact that our Boris disappears, as well as evil Alice dies once good Alice and Tom shows up seems to imply this. to Emojigamer None of what you've said is true facts. Just true denial. Tom is a fighter, Our Boris was not. Our Boris can not suddenly become a fighter in less then a day. That is a fact. 1. No it doesn't since Tom was no where when that achievement comes up. Only Brute Boris/Our Boris. Plus "Found Boris" someone would be finding Boris, not Boris finding someone. 2. And where's your proof of "Alice" being shown chopping off Boris's arm? There isn't any as she was looking for Boris's insides and NOT HIS ARM!!! 3. No, "Alice" turned our Boris into "Boris" after taking what she needed from him. 4. How exactly do you if that was the same gent pipe? The ink copier can make those as long as ink can be found. Tom most likely gotten his gent pipe from one of those machines nearby. 5. "Alice" didn't have time to use our Boris's insides and turn Our Boris into "Boris" with Henry looking for her. There's also the possibility that if she had used them, the effects hadn't taken place yet as well. 6. This is practically the same thing as 5. 7. That same machine can be used to make Tom's gent pipe as well. But the fact that "Boris" only has a bone in his mouth if our Boris was given a bone in the previous chapter pretty tells that it's the same Boris. 8. Thomas wasn't the only employee that knew his way around the place. For all we know Our Boris wasn't any person and knew his way because he's been trapped there for so long. 9. Again, nothing about this is fact and you have no evidence of Allison saving Our Boris. 10. Obviously "Alice" was stitching him back together. "Boris" did stop during the fight and leaked ink over the floor, showing that he was unstable after all. 11. I'm pretty sure Joey is Bendy. It makes sense that "Bendy" would be Joey. Chapter 4 even shows that "bendy" is up to something, which I doubt Wally would be running the place. 12. You seriously expected TheMeatly to draw two different versions of that ends credit scene with it no longer being shown with Chapter 4 out? 13. Again, there's no evidence of "Alice" using a clone Boris to make "Boris". And why exactly would "Alice" just cut off his arm? She needed his insides, not his arm. None of the other Boris's she killed had their arms cut off. 14. No he won't, because Our Boris is dead. Tom is a different Boris. 15. No, The achievement "reunited" refers to Henry finding Our Boris as "Boris", as the achievement showed up when "Boris" showed up and not Tom. The "Norman's Fate" achievement shows right after killing him, hence his fate of being killed. You continue to list nonsense without any actual evidence to back anything up.